


i don't feel like boys

by lilibug



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, a gay sleepover basically, betty likes the color pink afterall, some bi pride for june, tonetty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibug/pseuds/lilibug
Summary: A sleepover at Cheryl's Blossom's house.ORBetty finds herself thinking about the color pink. The pink of Toni's hair, her lips... girls like girls like boys do, after all.





	i don't feel like boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tonetty fic! A (late) submission for the Southside Showcase. Give it a chance for some nice girl love. 
> 
> Hayley Kiyoko's girls like girls is a good listen, imo. Title of the work taken from it. <3
> 
> Thanks to my absolutle best friends, [theheavycrown](https://theheavycrown.tumblr.com) and [opportunistichag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpportunisticHag/pseuds/OpportunisticHag) for saving me from the her/her pit.

Playing truth or dare with Cheryl Blossom was a dangerous game.

Betty had played enough to get burned by the flame-haired princess more times than she could count. Neither option in the game was a particularly good choice when Cheryl was in charge.

Why they were even playing was beyond her understanding. A tradition, Cheryl had said.

The sleepover itself was something out of the ordinary. Perhaps her cousin felt just as out of place within the walls of Thistlehouse as Betty did and didn’t want to be alone. Her uncle Claudius was certainly a strange man, his existence having been shrouded in mystery for Cheryl’s entire life.

The night started eerily enough, with everyone changing into the required attire of silk pajamas and a kimono robe.

Though she had known most of these girls since grade school, with the exception of Toni Topaz, Betty still felt self-conscious stripping off her clothes.

Especially when she glanced over, comparing herself to Cheryl who wore La Perla as her everyday choice of undergarments.

She changed quickly, facing away from everyone as she yanked on a pale pink nightgown over her plain bra and underwear set.  

When Betty sat down in the little circle of her friends, she tucked her feet underneath herself and spread her robe over her thighs.

Her eyes were drawn to Veronica’s legs when she sat down beside her, all tan skin and strong calves — probably from wearing heels all day. Her tawny limbs were stretched out,her ankles crossed, and Betty admired the royal purple paint on her toenails.

Realizing that she was staring almost blatantly, she turned to find Toni looking at her with a raised, appraising eyebrow.

Betty’s brow tensed, fingers cinching the silk under her fingers. It felt like she had been caught with a hand in the cookie jar by her mother.

Luckily, Cheryl shushed the other girls. “Alright my little deviants, truth or dare time. You know the rules. I go first.”

It was always a gamble, playing this game. You either had to be a good enough liar , brave enough to take a risk on a dare, or willing enough to tell the truth and hope everyone agreed that you were. Because Cheryl was ruthless, and if she suspected lying you had to take the dare anyway — and it would be a punishing one.

Her brown eyes looked for her first victim, and Betty barely held back a sigh of relief when the redhead stopped on Valerie.

“Truth or dare?”

Valerie looked confident, at least. “Truth.”

They usually played a couple rounds. When Betty’s first turn came up, Josie did the asking and her truth wasn’t so bad. “How was Reggie in the sack? Did he make you come? I don’t wanna set myself up for disappointment.”

The question itself wasn’t so jarring, but the implication that she’d slept with Reggie had been.

“I haven’t… I haven’t slept with Reggie.” Betty shook her head, eyebrows raised. “I don’t know what he _said_ but he’s only ever fumbled around for my clit with his hands and that boy doesn’t respond to direction well.”

The girls all shared a laugh and Veronica rolled her eyes, chiming in, “Yeah, not surprised about that.”

Josie looked put off, her nose wrinkling up cutely. She tugged on the tip of the cat ear perched on her head. “No way he’s getting at my pussy then. Not until someone teaches him. I don’t have the patience.”

Relaxing, Betty settled backwards. After finishing her first wine cooler, Veronica passed her another. She stretched her legs out, knocking ankles with the brunette next to her.

“You didn’t answer completely,” Toni piped up after talking a drink from the soft pink bottle that matched her hair. “Did he make you come?”

Her heart started beating quickly again when everyone looked at her expectantly. Swallowing a drink from her own bottle, she shrugged. “I faked it. So yeah, he _thinks_ I did. Which doesn’t help his ego at all.”

Disgruntled murmurs of agreement spread throughout the group before they moved on. Betty dared Veronica to send a lewd picture to Reggie threatening to steal all his girls if he didn’t learn how to work a pussy.

The dare caused some squeals of delight and determination, with a grumble of discontent from Cheryl who was contrite to show off her girlfriend’s bare skin to someone like Reggie.

After another wine cooler, they were into the second round and things were getting dirtier as their lips loosened.

When Cheryl turned to her and raised a sculpted brow, Betty blurted out the word ‘dare’ before the choice was even presented.

The wicked grin on her cousin’s face was unnerving.

“I dare you to…” Cheryl paused for dramatic effect, eyes running over everyone in the group before landing on Toni briefly. She swiveled back to Betty, “To kiss Toni and give us a little show.”

Betty’s eyes might have bugged out a little asher heart began to stutter in her chest.

The rest of the girls catcalled and Toni rolled her eyes, uncrossing her legs and crooking her finger up towards her.

“Give the princess what she wants before she makes you do something worse, Betty.”

Thinking about how small this task was compared to something else Cheryl might make her do had Betty rising up onto her knees. Her throat went dry as Toni patted her knee, eyes drawn up the expanse of smooth skin from where the other girl’s inviting hand rested, up to her little blue shorts.

She had started to walk forward on her knees when Cheryl’s hand snatched out and plucked at the corner of her robe. “A show?” she prompted, eyebrows raising toward the silk.

With a quiet huff, Betty lowered the robe from her shoulders, letting it slip lower and lower. She glanced toward Toni, and curious, brown eyes had her confidence boosting.

Letting the robe fall from her shoulders, she dropped down to plant her hands against the carpet. She felt the air across the bare backs of her thighs and ignored how the nightgown must be riding up as she crawled forward.

Toni’s eyes dropped to the pleasant view down the front of her nightgown, one eyebrow and the corner of her lip raised in appreciation.

It didn’t ease Betty’s nerves.

She crawled up Toni’s legs, her knees bracketing the other girl’s thighs as she worked her way up. Raising up, she shuffled forward until she could place her hands on the girl’s shoulders.

Picking at the cotton-candy colored braid, Betty tossed it over Toni’s shoulder so she could plant her hands firmly. Her fingers wiggled under the thin blue straps of the soft tank.

This was probably the closest she’d ever been to the Serpent girl, breaking every boundary all at once. It wasn’t unpleasant in the slightest, she was fond of Toni.

When she was this close, Betty could make out the light spackling of freckles across her darker skin, and the way her eyelashes were so long they swept against her cheek each time she blinked.

A pair of hands grasping at her hips drew her attention up to rich brown eyes, and she sucked in a breath when they started to tug downwards. “Sit,” Toni ordered.

Betty lowered down, sitting gingerly atop the firm mid thigh, her nightgown riding up as she settled. But that wasn’t good enough.

The hands at her hips tugged her forward and her knees slid along the carpet.

Toni’s hands pulled her forward again, tilting Betty’s hips into her pelvis until their stomachs pressed together through thin layers of fabric.

Heat on heat on heat.

The way Toni was looking up at her, like she was a midnight snack, wasn’t helping Betty’s craving.

Her thighs were already starting to sweat. She shimmied forward unconsciously and nails dug into her sides warning her to stop.

Betty licked her lip, watching the other girl’s eyes track the movement before meeting her own. “Ready?” she croaked, clearing her throat as everyone starting giggling.

She could hear Cheryl’s exaggerated drawl of, “Gaaaaaay,” like she didn’t have her own hand curled around Veronica’s thigh.

Toni ignored them and gave a crooked little smile. “Always up for kissing a pretty girl.”

It eased Betty’s nerves a little. “Well, this is kind of my first time.” Her cheeks felt hot and her eyes squeezed shut before she shook her head. “First time kissing a girl I mean. Obviously.”

“Really? I couldn't tell.” Toni laughed.

The sound made her stomach flutter. She opened her eyes when the fingers left her hip.

The pink-haired girl brought her hand up to tilt Betty’s head down.

“I’ll be gentle.” Her breath washed over Betty’s face and drew her in.

Their lips met softly.

One quick kiss evolved into more, their lips  slowly together, sharing the breath between them.

It was different than anything Betty had felt before. Toni’s lips were soft and sticky sweet, she tasted like the pink drink they all had. Suddenly, she had the urge to sink her hand into the equally pink hair.

She whined against Toni’s lips, sliding her hand to curl around the braid, giving a little tug.

The guiding hands on her face dropped down, grabbing at her shoulder and hip, pulling her closer.

Betty tilted her head, the pressure between them building with carefully measured intensity. It was like a buzzing in her ears that was only getting louder.

It was suddenly very warm, her skin felt like it was pleasantly burning all over.

Toni pulled back, thumb brushing over Betty’s collarbone.

It sent a shiver down her spine that had her squirming forward, and she felt Toni’s stuttered breaths as their chests pressed together.

She vaguely recognized the incessant noise of the girls around them, catcalling and clapping .

“Okay, okay.” Toni cleared her throat and waved her hand at everyone. “Who’s next?” she prompted, fingertips lightly pushing at Betty’s shoulder.

Her stomach dropped a little and she raised up on her knees, a little lightheaded with the tingling in her lips.

“Ooooh, fielding offers now are we?” Cheryl questioned with a curious smirk.

Swinging her leg over, Betty sat beside Toni and stretched her nightgown over her thighs as she tried to quiet the noise in her brain.

“No.” Toni shook her head, giving an amused look. “You had your chance. Next for truth or dare.” She folded her arms over her chest and recrossed her legs.

Blinking, Betty watched as everyone turned to her and started, realizing it was her turn to pick someone. “Oh,” she said quietly. “Melody, truth or dare?”

Her head wasn’t really in the game anymore, not that it had been in the first place — but less so now.

She couldn’t help but glance over at Toni, watching her out of the corner of her eye.

Betty was shocked to realize that she wanted to do it again. She wanted to kiss Toni again.

 

*

 

Getting up in the middle of the night to pee at a sleepover was always like a game of Twister.

Stepping her way over everyone’s prone forms, Betty tiptoed her way to the elaborate bathroom.

Taking a detour on the way back, she padded down the steps of Thistlehouse’s stairway while clutching her robe to her chest. It was chilly on the lower level, not to mention eerily quiet.

Once she found herself in the kitchen, she searched for a glass to fill with water. The cupboards were filled with delicate crystal, and Betty picked the smallest one to drink from.

After a couple of gulps, she rinsed and dried the glass. No one would ever even know.

When she returned to the stairs, a hand clamped over her mouth.

With widened eyes, Betty’s heart leapt into her throat; she felt frozen.

“Calm down,” a familiar voice breathed into her ear. “I just didn't want you to scream.”

Blood pounded in her ears and she relaxed slightly. The hand came away from her mouth and she sucked in a breath. “And that was the better option, Toni?”

Betty could hear the other girls eyes roll as hands came up to her waist, turning her on the spot. “Are you scared of me?”

The light coming in the window of the front door illuminated enough of Toni that she could make out the glimmer in her brown eyes.

“No.” Betty’s voice wavered as Toni walked her backward. Her back flattened against the cool wall, doing little against her heated skin.

The cotton-candy haired girl stared up at her, hands pushing under the robe that had fallen open. Her fingers slid against the silk covering Betty’s body, inching downwards.

Toni leaned forward, nose brushing against her jaw. “Are you sure about that?” Her hands dragged up Betty’s thighs, pulling at her nightgown.

Not quite trusting her voice to form any sort of response, she cupped Toni’s jaw, tilting her head so that their lips met. It was sinfully sweet and all she wanted was _more_.

Even now, Toni still tasted unequivocally pink. The two of them seemed juxtaposed. They came together like pink lemonade on a hot summer day, sweet and refreshing.

Toni’s breath tasted like the mouthwash they’d all used before bed, bubblegum pink. Her lips were soft and pressed incessantly against Betty’s, like she couldn't get enough of the kisses they were trading.

The air felt hot, with fingers creeping up her thighs that had her trembling. She curled one hand around Toni’s shoulder as the other cupped the back of her neck, drawing their mouths closer together.

Betty relished in the way that Toni pressed against her, all soft curves and smooth skin. The silk of their pajamas rubbed together and the heave of their chests made her ache for the other girl’s fingers to finally reach higher.

“Touch me,” she whispered against Toni’s lips, eyes fluttering open.

Rich brown eyes searched her face for a moment before Toni surged forward, their lips clashing together with teeth and tongue.

Curling an arm around Betty’s lower back, Toni ran her fingers up and down the front of her underwear with light passes.

Breath stuttered in Betty’s throat and her nostrils flared as she gripped at the other girl. She bit down on the lip between her own, tugging gently.

Toni breathed against her jaw when they parted, “You’ve never been touched by a girl before.”

Betty’s head shook back and forth before tilting to let the other girl’s lips run down her throat. Fingers hooked in the front of her underwear and she squirmed.

“Lucky for you, we know where everything is.” Toni trailed up and down her slit, gathering wetness before spreading her open with two fingers.

Betty’s breath hitched in her throat, fingernails digging into soft skin as the other girl circled her clit deftly.

“Baby girl, you’re nice and slick for me. Been thinking about our kiss?”

The warm breath at her neck was accompanied by soft nibbles and kitten licks over her collarbone.

“M—maybe,” Betty panted, hips rocking forward as a flash of heat ricocheted down her spine and coiled tight in her belly.

Toni smiled against her skin, head bent down and tongue darting out to lick at the seam of her chest.

It was hot and wet — her nipples were hard and she whined softly.

Taking pity on her, Toni reached up to squeeze a handful of her breast while she plunged two fingers inside her pussy.

“Oh.” Betty shuddered, back arching as she pushed her chest into kneading fingers.

The fingers inside her curled in a “come hither” motion that had her mouth dropping open and her tongue feeling as dry as sandpaper.

“You’ve got great tits,” Toni said softly, fingers pinching at her nipple through the thin silk. “Great legs,” she added, lips paving a line of kisses up Betty’s throat. “Pretty face.”

Breath ghosted over her lips and she peeked an eye open, hips bucking against Toni’s fingers as she fucked up into her with hard pumps.

“I’m addicted to those little sounds you’re making.”

Betty realized that she’d been moaning softly, biting her lip and squirming on Toni’s fingers. Her hands clutched the other girl desperately, soft huffs escaping as her chest swelled with the breath that she couldn’t keep.  

Her mind swam with a cloying dizziness and her head knocked back into the wall as a third finger slipped inside her.

“Jesus, Toni—” she gasped, feeling her face flame when those fingers hit at just the right spot. Toni’s palm ground against her clit and she made a pathetic whimpering sound. Her hips stuttered forward and she lolled her head to the side, eyes closing.

“Such a good girl, taking three of my fingers. Do you like this?” Toni’s breath fanned across the hollow of her neck.

Nodding frantically, Betty swallowed against the moan bubbling out and her words stuck in her throat. Betty was glad she slipped her bra off before laying down to sleep, because the other girl dragged the fabric of her nightgown down to flick and rub circles over her nipple.

Toni’s palm ground down against her clit over and over in back and forth motions that matched the pump of her fingers.

It had Betty’s hips thrusting out as the sounds falling from her mouth changed to barely there gasps. “I’m close,” she managed to choke out, core tightening as her muscles tensed all over to hold the feeling right where she wanted it. It inched closer and closer, like walking along a tightrope to a finish line that’s just in reach.

The hum at her throat vibrated through her whole chest.

“Come then, baby girl,” Toni murmured, voice sultry and low like thick raw honey.

It sent a shudder down Betty’s spine that stilled the breath in her throat and the movement of her hips.

A wave of pleasure washed over her that sent tingles along each of her limbs, from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. Warmth spread across her skin as fire erupted in her belly, causing her pussy to clench and tighten around Toni’s fingers.

The other girl fucked up into her with quick flicks, fingers relentless as they massaged her g-spot and palmed her clit.

Toni murmured soothing words at her ear, “You feel so good, Betty. Wanna bury my tongue inside you. Mark up those milky thighs.”

The words, soft lips, and warm breath had Betty melting into her. Little electric shocks traveled up her arms and down her spine. She moaned, Toni’s name falling from her lips as the rest of her orgasm faded into quivering thighs and quiet pants.

They leaned against each other for a while, as Betty caught her breath. She felt like a bowl of Jell-O.

“Okay — that was better than anything I’ve ever given myself.”

Smiling at her jaw, Toni’s traced her lips up the curve before pecking her a couple of times. “It’s always better with a partner. Someone who knows what they’re doing.”

Toni’s fingers left her with a squelching sound that had her thighs squeezing together. The empty, achy feeling made her sigh softly. Their foreheads knocked together and they pressed closer.

Then, the other girl’s hips tilted into Betty’s as she gripped at her, scrunching up the silk of the gown.

“Mm,” Betty agreed with a nod. “Much better.”

Their hands still roamed one another’s bodies, and she slid her palms up and under the side of the little blue shorts Toni was wearing.

The sounds she made were sweet and breathy and spurred Betty on.

Her palms found their way under the soft blue shirt, tracing along the curve of the other girl’s strong belly.

As her fingers hooked in the waistband of the shorts, she murmured against Toni’s lips. “I want you.”

A million things ran through her mind. Numbers, words, pictures — they all start and end with pink.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? I really didn't mean to write daddy!Toni, but she just came out that way, oops.
> 
> [@lilibug--xx](https://lilibug--xx.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
